Mahou Shoujo: Rebirth
by MahouRookie
Summary: Madoka Kaname recreated the universe, sparing Magical Girls from their eternity of pain and despair as Witches. However, in this newly reborn world, Magical Girls fight a new enemy: Wraiths. Follow the story of Yukari Imada and friends as they witness despair, terror, love, and sacrifice in this brave new world! Would you like to make a contract?
1. I'm A Magical Girl: Prologue

_**Mahou Shoujo: Rebirth**_

Smoke billowed into the dark desolate sky, as an entire block of Hironaka City was illuminated by a furious building fire.

"M-Mom..." Yukari mumbled quietly to herself, her eyes fixated on the red and orange flames that engulfed her mother's office building.

"Hey! What are you doing here, little girl?! This place is dangerous!" A firefighter yelled, noticing the aura of fear and despair slowly enveloping Yukari.

'This isn't right... We're all supposed to have dinner… M-Mom… D-Dad… This is all just a dream…. Right?' Yukari suddenly felt someone shaking her rather forcefully. Her usually bright pink eyes, were now dull as they stared up at the concerned firefighter. The flames still raged in the background, and firefighters slowly began pulling out bodies.

"Hey! Are you alright?!" He asked, before Yukari pushed him away. A group of firefighters had pulled out more people.

"Mom!" She called out. She shuddered slightly at the sight of her mother. Her clothes were charred, revealing the many burns underneath. Her mother's long blonde hair, which she and Yukari both shared, was burned and singed to an ugly black.

"This is your mother? She was next to a tall man. Is he your father?" A fireman asked. Yukari simply nodded, not able to take her eyes off her mother. Paramedics slowly placed her onto a stretcher, pulling an oxygen mask onto her. She looked so weak, so helpless.

"M-My name is Yukari Imada… Where is my father?" She asked worriedly, before Mr. Imada was pulled out of the crumbling building. His body was blackened from burns and ash. His usual cheerful expression was now lifeless and empty. Even his youthful chestnut brown hair was burned off completely.

"Get him on a stretcher! He'll die if we waste time!" A paramedic yelled as Mr. Imada was swiftly placed onto a stretcher, and thrown into the ambulance with his wife.

"Are you coming to the hospital? Ms. Imada? Ms. Imada!" The paramedic asked, as Yukari froze in place.

"_**You can save them… You have the potential… Yukari Imada." **_A voice said inside Yukari's head.

"W-What?" She asked quietly, as the paramedic groaned. They had no more time to waste, Mr. and Mrs. Imada would die of smoke inhalation or worse without medical intervention.

"_**Just make a contract with me! And become a Magical Girl!" **_The voice cheered, as Yukari sprinted away from the disaster zone.

"Wait! Ms. Imada!" The paramedic yelled.

"No time! We have to go now!" The driver yelled, before zooming away from the fire, towards the local hospital.

"_**I'll grant you one wish! You can save them! You only need to become a Magical Girl!" **_The voice grew louder. Yukari couldn't help but follow it. She soon entered an abandoned alleyway, not too far away from the scene.

"W-Where are you! Please! Answer!" She begged, afraid that she was beginning to go insane or something.

"_**Over here." **_A small cat and rabbit hybrid said quietly, as it peered out from behind a wall.

"_**I've been expecting you, Yukari Iamda. Would you like to form a contract with me?" **_The small creature asked. It was fairly cute, with white fur, and a red oval on its back. It looked like a stuffed animal you'd win from a festival.

'It doesn't move its mouth...' Yukari thought to herself, intimidated slightly by the creature.

"W-What to do you mean make a contract? W-Who are you?" Yukari asked quietly, crouching down to the cute being's level.

"_**My name is Kyubey. I form contracts with girls down on their luck. I'll grant you one wish, as long as you become a Magical Girl; Defenders of Hope, and Vanquishers of Despair." **_Kyubey said proudly, it's pink and red eyes never blinking during their entire conversation.

"M-Magical Girl? A wish? I-I can…" Yukari said silently to herself, as Kyubey stared deeply into her eyes.

"_**Your parents will die with your current medical advances. However, you could wish for them to be completely healed.. You have the potential, Yukari Imada." **_Kyubey said triumphantly.

"I-I can save them…" An image of her father's burned body flashed into her mind. Yukari bit down on her bottom lip, as she held back her tears.

"I-I'll be a Magical Girl… I-I want to heal my parents completely." Yukari announced confidently, wiping away the tears that had welled up in her eyes. A small smile crept onto Kyubey's face, as the alleyway was soon illuminated with a bright pink light.

**_Author's Note: _****I hope everyone enjoys the not-so-first chapter! The next chapter will be the official first. Next Time: Six months have passed since the fire, and Yukari is just now finding a balance between her duties as a Magical Girl, and her life. However, will her double life soon be revealed? Find out in Chapter One!**


	2. I'm A Magical Girl: Chapter 1

_**I'm A Magical Girl: Chapter One**_

Yukari slowly opened her eyes, waking up from a dream she absolutely dreaded; the night she became a Magical Girl.

'Why do I keep dreaming about that night…? It happened nearly six months ago...' Yukari thought to herself, as she rolled out of bed. Her room was your average girly-girl domain. Stuffed animals, pink and white floral wallpaper, and frilly pillows filled the room. Kyubey slept at the edge of the bed, near Yukari's feet.

"Another day… Another Wraith to battle…" She sighed quietly, as she tentatively stared down at the ring, which housed her Soul Gem. Yukari quickly rushed towards the bathroom, where her mother had been washing her face.

"What's new with you?" Mrs. Imada asked quietly, as Yukari began brushing her teeth.

"Today might be the day Kyoya tells Rin how he feels." Yukari said happily.

"Oh? That was a long way coming. I'm happy that he finally has to guts to be upfront..." Mrs. Imada said, before buttoning the top buttons of her blouse.

"Akira is still doing great in Kendo and Jujitsu. Her coach said she could go to the National Teams if she wanted." Yukari beamed.

"She always was a strong girl. With everything going on in her family, i'm glad she's still doing so well..." The image of a young girl in the hospital flashed into Yukari's mind. She shuddered at the thought, not wanting to be depressed before school had even begun.

Mrs. Imada slowly ran lip gloss across her lips, before smiling at herself in the mirror.

"Here Yukari. I'll help you out." Mrs. Imada said kindly, before grabbing a hairbrush, and slowly combed out her daughter's long blonde hair.

"Who knew my daughter would turn out to be such a bombshell!" Mrs. Imada cooed, making Yukari blush softly.

After a few solid minutes of brushing, Yukari's hair finally looked decent. She smiled up at her mother, before looking at herself in the mirror.

Yukari didn't think of herself as that pretty. She was 167 centimeters, had bright pink eyes, a slim athletic build, and shoulder-length blonde hair, which was usually curled at the ends.

"Thanks mom. Dad home?" Yukari asked curiously. Her mother shook her head slowly, Mr. Imada was usually at work by this time.

"You'll be late for school if you don't leave. Grab a piece of toast before leaving." Mrs. Imada said sternly, before giving her daughter a small kiss on the forehead. Mrs. Imada slowly walked out of the bathroom, leaving Yukari alone with her thoughts.

"_**Ready to go?" **_Kyubey asked. Yukari simply nodded, before placing the creature on her shoulder, and heading to the kitchen.

She grabbed a piece of toast from the counter, and rushed out of the house, heading towards Kansane High School.

"_**You should look for that Wraith that got away yesterday. It could cause some trouble." **_Kyubey reminded the Magical Girl.

"I'm going right after school. That Wraith seems to attract children, but since most of them are in school right now, I think it'll be fine." Yukari said quietly, trying not to come off as a girl talking to herself.

"Rin! Akira! Hey!" She yelled, as she caught up with her friends, Rin Hanada and Akira Kinoshita. Rin and Akira had been Yukari's friends for years, ever since Primary School.

"Good morning, Yukari." Akira said politely. Akira had always had a mature aura around her. Her long black hair and piercing blue eyes gave her a more adult look, even if she was fifteen like the others.

"Hey Yukari!" Rin said cheerfully. Her short brown hair and pale green eyes shining, giving her cheerful demeanor a boost. Rin was also the bustiest of the girls, making her obliviousness to the intentions of boys all the more amusing.

The girls quickly resumed their walking towards the school, chatting about homework, sports, and school gossip.

"Where's Kyoya, Rin?" Yukari asked, noticing their male companion wasn't walking with them today. Kyoya had been childhood friends with Rin, and always had a bit of a crush on her.

"He had baseball practice, so he left early this morning. Oh! He did say he had something to tell me after school..." Rin said sweetly.

"He probably wants to confess to you." Akira said quietly, as the trio entered the school courtyard. The entire school looked modern and fresh, with big windows, steel gates, and a white brick facade.

"Haha! Don't be so silly, Akira! Kyoya and I are just friends!" Rin giggled at the mere thought of Kyoya confessing.

"_**Maybe your friends should become Magical Girls." **_Kyubey said to Yukari through telepathy.

'Leave them alone, Kyubey. They shouldn't get caught up into all of this…' She thought back angrily, causing Kyubey to back down, at least for the moment.

"I have to talk Mr. Saito... See you guys in class." Yukari muttered quietly, before sprinting into the school.

"Yukar-" Rin tried calling out, however, Yukari was too far gone.

"Do you think Yukari has been acting strangely?" Akira asked curiously.

"A little… For a few months now. She hasn't been participating in clubs or hanging out with us after school..." Rin said worriedly, as they slowly entered the building.

Akira and Rin continued to worry about Yukari's wellbeing all throughout homeroom, until Mr. Saito, had something to announce.

"Morning class. We have a new topic to discuss this morning, its name is bar etiquette! When a man buys a women a drink, she should at least be somewhat grateful, correct? Girls! Do not grow up to be women who accept a drink from a man, and simply walk away! Also, boys! Do not associate with women who cannot understand the symbolism buying a drink for another holds!" Mr. Saito yelled with his usual vigor.

"I guess he had a bad night..." Rin whispered to Yukari.

"I guess so." Yukari replied cheerfully.

"Now, let's begin our lesson." Mr. Saito huffed, before the classroom's doors opened. A beautiful girl slowly entered the room. She had long wavy silver hair, and pure white eyes. Her body language gave off a mysterious aura, garnering the attraction of many of the male students.

"I apologize for interrupting your lesson, Mr. Saito. My name is Hanayo Adachi, from class 2-A. I need to borrow your student, Yukari Imada. It'll only be for a moment." Hanayo said coldly, staring at Mr. Saito with blank eyes.

"U-Umm... Alright then. Yukari, go with Hanayo for a moment, please." Mr. Saito said commandingly, trying to regain his manhood after being intimidated by a teenager.

"A-Alright." Yukari said quietly, before grabbing her bag, and leaving with Hanayo. Rin stared at Hanayo closely as the duo walked out of the room. She couldn't exact make out everything they were saying. However, she was able to make out something.

"What are you doing here..?" Rin said quietly, repeating what Yukari had whispered to Hanayo.

"Do they know each other?" Akira whispered to Rin. Rin simply shrugged, before returning to her work.

'Do they know each other…?' Rin thought to herself, before jotting down what Mr. Saito had written on the board. She was worried for her friend, and needed answers.

_**Author's Notes: **_**Thank you for reading the first chapter! Next Time: A mysterious girl enters Yukari's life, making Rin and Akira suspicious. What is Hanayo Adachi hiding? Action, Drama, and Romance are all is store for Chapter Two!**


End file.
